Recent advances in computing technology have allowed video game developers and publishers to provide increasingly realistic character representations within a video game. Typically, an individual (e.g., actor, sports player, etc.) is brought into a production studio and fitted with a motion capture suit in order to capture their movements, and a character model is generated using the captured movements. Traditional motion capture suits cause a considerable amount of marker shifting during a motion capture shoot sequence, thus causing inaccuracies in the captured movements.